pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Pidgeot (Aura)
|evolution=1 |epnum=TBA |firststagename=Pidgeotto |secondstagename=Pidgeot |numeps1=49 |epname=''Into Viridian Forest'' |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=''Pidgeotto and Fearow'' |prevonum=017 |evo1num=018 |current=In rotation |java1=Megumi Hayashibara |java2=Megumi Hayashibara }} Ash's Pidgeot was the second Pokémon caught by Ash Calem Ketchum in the Kanto region, and his third overall. History Kanto Pikachu was used to capture Pidgeotto while Ash and his friends were in Viridian Forest, where he put up a good fight against Jessie and James' Pokémon. Learning Steel Wing thanks to a TM provided by Jacob, Pidgeotto was used against the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock's Geodude who took damage from some of Butterfree's attacks. Thanks to learning Steel Wing, Pidgeotto managed to win against Geodude, but lost against Onix. At Mt. Moon, Pidgeotto was used along with Pikachu and Butterfree against Team Rocket's Pokémon. When Ash and his friends were at Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, Ash brought out Pidgeotto to fight against Team Rocket's Grunts. Pidgeotto was later present when Ash and his friends liberated the Silph Company of Team Rocket. Though he put up a good fight, he was no match for Giovanni's Rhydon. During Ash's 11th birthday, Pidgeotto perched himself in a tree while eating his own piege of cake. Pidgeotto would later help keep Ash and Serena warm in a cave during a snowstorm. Pidgeotto would later train with Sally's Pidgeot to focus on dodging attacks like Pikachu's electric attacks. During Ash's battle with the Fuchsia City Gym Leader Janine, Pidgeotto was used against her Weezing and won. After this, Ash had Pidgeotto take a break. During Aerodactyl's rampage around Cinnabar Island, Pidgeotto was called to help stop the Fossil Pokémon before he caused any more damage. Orange Islands Pidgeotto could later be seen attending the party for Ash in Pallet Town. Later, when Ash and his friends began their journey to the Orange Archipelago, Pidgeotto was among the many who fought to protect them from the flock of Spearow and its Fearow leader. During the battle, Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and defeated the Fearow while all the Spearow flew away. Serena would then add Fearow to her team, and Pidgeot promoised he'd be friends with him. While on Tangelo Island, Pidgeot spent some time on the beach with the others. On Mikan Island, Pidgeot was one of the Pokémon used by Ash during his battle with the Mikan Island Gym Leader Cissy in a target contest against Cissy's Golbat, which Pidgeot managed to tie. Pidgeot would later be present in a Pokévision video Ash participated in while on Mandarin Island. Johto After sending Snorlax back to Professor Oak, Ash brought Pidgeot (along with Charizard) onto his team for his gym battle with Falkner. Pidgeot was brought out to battle against Falkner's Pidgeot. It was a difficult battle, but with encouragement from Ash, Pidgeot managed to turn things around and learned Brave Bird in the process. When Ash and the others first came across Pokémon Hunter Rico, he ran off and got separated from his friends. Ash hid in a hollow tree all night and in the morning, Ash let out Pidgeot to search for the others. During the Silver Conference, Ash brought out Pidgeot to battle against Gary's Magmortar. Though he put up a good fight, he ultimately lost to the Blast Pokémon. Personality and characteristics Formerly a loner, Pidgeot is among Ash's most loyal Pokémon. Moves used Gallery Pidgeotto anime.png LiamPidgeot.png 200px-Ash Pidgeotto Gust.png|Using Gust Ash_Pidgeotto_Sand_Attack.png|Using Sand Attack Ash_Pidgeot_Gust.png|Using Gust Ash_Pidgeot_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Pidgeot Double Team.png|Using Double Team Notes *Pidgeot is the first evolved Pokémon caught by Ash. Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters